Poetry Corner
by Raven A. Star
Summary: A collection of poems in the Teen Titans POV or about each Titan. More to come!
1. 5 Minute Madness

**5 Minute Madness  
**Five minutes on the clock.  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
I squirm in my seat,  
As if ants were in my pants.  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
Oh look! A minute has passed!  
Come on stupid clock!  
Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!  
Uh oh, the teacher's coming,  
Gotta act busy.  
Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.  
Hey look, it looks like Cyborg!  
But I was trying to draw a monkey, oh well.  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
Another minute has passed!  
Three minutes to go!  
Oh great here's the teacher.   
Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.   
Hahaha! I'm smarter than her!  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
Come on! Two minutes?  
The torture! The horror!  
Uh oh, the teach's back.   
She hands me a slip of paper.   
It's a detention slip.  
What? I did my homework, I swear!  
Uh oh, another pink slip.  
One minute left, and I don't care.  
Cause I'm stuck here now anyway,  
For the rest of the year.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**  
Hi! A little poem I wrote at the end of math class. This is in Beast Boy's POV and it's how his mind reacts to the taunting 5 minutes of the last class on a Friday. Hehe…torture. This is my first poem. I hope you liked!

-Raven A. Star


	2. Is It Pointless or Cool?

**Is It Pointless or 'Cool'?  
**Pointless. Pointless. Pointless.   
Why can't they get that through  
The thick skulls of theirs?  
Partying, a waste of time.  
Video games, a waste of energy.  
But they seem to like it.  
That's why their brains are the size of peas.  
Let's see what makes these things  
As wonderful as they claim.  
Hmm, 'Gamestation',   
Nope. Nothing 'cool' about it.   
But they do some other things  
To make it seem 'cool'.  
I flip on the switch and suddenly a game starts.  
I try to shut it off,  
But it just gets louder.  
So I use my powers and blow it up.  
Cyborg's gonna be ticked,  
and so will Beast Boy.'  
I laugh a nervous one,  
And walk away from the scene.  
'They'll never know.'  
I tiptoe out the door,  
'Let's see what's so great about parties.'  
I go down and find one.  
'Lights and loud noise.  
Is that what's so "cool"?  
Suddenly, my powers go blooey,  
And the parties no more.  
I go back to the Tower,  
And try to meditate some.  
Then I hear a loud shout below.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GAMESTATION!?"  
Now I know, I was right.  
It was pointless,  
But at the same time it was a lesson:  
Never leave the evidence to a crime,  
In blowing up the Gamestation.

**-----**

**Author's Note:**   
This one was requested by way2beme. Hope you liked! I know it's not as funny as the other one, but I'm working on more.It's in Raven's POV.

-Raven A. Star


	3. Midnight Storm

**Midnight**** Storm  
**The rain begins to tap-tap-tap on my window,  
The wind begins to blow.  
Suddenly I find myself no longer alone.  
  
The rain begins to pound on the roof like the drums of war,  
Lightning flashes lighting up my room.  
I pull the blankets up closer to my chin.  
  
The wind bellows and roars,  
The thunder claps and curses,  
The rain cascades like waterfalls,  
The lightning streaks across the sky.  
I turn in my bed and face the window.  
  
The rain ceases to tap-tap-tapping on my window once again,  
The wind starts to whistle a lonesome lullaby,  
The thunder grows more distant to me,  
And the lightning fades away.  
  
I smile and close my eyes.  
The storm has passed and I'm alone once again.  
  
----------

**Author's Note:**  
A poem in Raven's POV. Not humorous like the other two. I'm working on the remaining 3 Titan's poems as we speak. Anyway, hope you liked. I wrote it last night while it was storming.

-Raven A. Star


	4. Inner Feelings

**Inner Feelings  
**Too tired to really think,  
My mind is a blur.  
My eyes can't see clearly,  
Everything is fading to black.  
That's what they say.  
  
Too lonely to really care,  
My heart is a stone.  
It cannot love or hate,  
I am an emotionless figure.  
That's what they say.

You call me an emotionless person,  
No cares, no heart, no thought, no hate.  
But you are all wrong.  
I care. I have a heart. I have a mind.  
I am happy when good things arise,  
I am sad when the opposite occurs,  
And I am angry when the time is right.  
I can also be timid, brave or rude.

I just don't express them like you. I can't.  
It's just the way things were made.  
Maybe on day, I'll show you my inner feelings.  
But for now, all I can do is tell you this poem.


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Nights  
**I cannot sleep,  
The time goes by slowly for me.  
I toss and turn yet nothing feels right.  
Outside the storm is raging,

Lightning flares and thunder roars.  
The rain pounds down on the ground,  
As the wind bellows and wails.  
I walk from my bed and gaze out my window,

The lightning streaks light spider webs.  
The rain falls like bullets into the ground.  
The trees sway in the wind like grass in a field.  
I sigh and go back to my bed.

I close my eyes and try to sleep,  
But all I see are nightmares that continue  
To haunt and taunt me,  
I call out for peace and sanctuary but,  
My call isn't answered.  
  
My mind begins to wander,  
I pace and go dreary.  
The storm starts to worsen.  
I settle in for a sleep that refuses to come.  
  
**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Author's Note:**  
Choose anyone's POV from the Teen Titans.

-Raven A. Star


	6. The Perfect Pudding

**The Perfect Pudding  
**Eureka! I have done it!  
Celebration I announce to all.  
Why do I announce one?  
Let me tell you my fellow friends.

Working day and working night,  
I tried to concoct the perfect mixture  
To make a scrumptious something  
For all to enjoy!

But alas many trials have failed,  
Yet I was determined to find the goodness!  
I mixed and I stirred, I tasted yet hated,  
And now I have found the perfect meal for us all!

I bring you my pudding!  
But this is no ordinary pudding,  
No, it contains mustard, powder, fish, broccoli, liver,  
Tofu, oranges, pizza, cheese and a dash of blue furry food!

Friends, why do you cringe and turn green?  
Shall I prepare my Pudding of Healing?  
Friends? FRIENDS! Wait! Do not run!  
Oh well, I shall save this for them,  
Perhaps they were not hungry.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_****__**

**Author's Note:**  
There you have it, Starfire's poem.

-Raven A. Star


	7. Cyborg

**Cyborg  
**I'm the video game king,  
The T-Car creator.  
I kick major bad guy butt,  
And then say "see yah later".

I have the sonic,  
And Rob's got the boom.  
I make up the teams strength,  
While they make up the moves.

I am partially robotic on the outside,  
But inside I'm all heart and determination.  
Try to hurt any of my friends,  
And my fists will greet with a salutation.

I am the meat lover,  
Beast Boy's the tofu junkie,  
How can he stand that stuff?  
It's really nasty and yucky.

I am the king of video games,  
Always getting the high scores.  
Try to beat mine and you'll find,  
That I've already beat yours.

You see this car?  
She's my pride and joy.  
Put a dent or scratch on it,  
And my temper will deploy.

Raven helped me with that car,  
Even when I thought it was over.  
She's put a lot of faith and work into that,  
Heck, she's almost a four-leaf clover!

So now I wrap up my lines,  
And say night for the end of the day.  
But remember bad guys,  
The Teen Titans are on the way!


	8. Just You

**Just You  
**I try to speak to you,  
You just turn away.  
"There's nothing to talk about",  
That's what you always say.

But I know there's something there,  
There locked away in your mind.  
I want you to talk to me,  
So I can get you out of that bind.

You lock yourself in your room,  
The darkness you call haven  
I stand outside your door,  
Begging you to face them.

Them as in your fears,  
The one's that twist and turn in you.  
You deny any feelings of fear,  
But I just know you're hiding from the truth.

Please come out of that darkness,  
I want to talk to you.  
Just please listen for once,  
And maybe we can help too.

**_Author's Note:  
_**_I bet you can guess who is talking to who...at least trying to anyway._


	9. War With the Memories

**_War With The Memories  
_**_These memories are just too much,  
__The fill my mind with horrible scenes.  
__I try to forget them all,  
__But these things are just too hard to ease._

_I want to erase everything,  
__Everything that haunts me so.  
__You say I'm losing my mind,  
__Oh how I do wish it would go._

_I'm haunted by nightmares,  
__These dreams won't leave me.  
I'm lost in myself with despair,  
__Oh won't somebody save me?  
  
I'm falling into the dark,  
__Where the nightmares grow and survive.  
__I want to get away from these memories,  
__I want to go and live my life._

_But these dreams won't leave me,  
__I'm haunted by my mind.  
__And I won't be rested in peace until,  
__The dreams will let my find…_

_My peace my dreams,  
__I'm falling apart.  
__Let me gain my sanity,  
__Before my heart.___

_And I'm dying inside,  
__I cannot hide.  
__They're coming for me,   
It's over you see._

_I'm dying…  
__I'm not lying…  
__I'm crying…  
__I'm losing the battle with myself…_

**Author's Note:  
**A poem in Raven's POV. Also, goes along with a story that I am currently working on that is not posted. It is a PPG fic.

_-Raven A. Star_


	10. Ghostly Manifestations

**_Ghostly Manifestations  
_**_Ghostly manifestations,  
__Where do I belong?  
I'm lost in a sea of blackness,  
__Won't somebody light the way for me?  
  
Will somebody call my name?  
Will somebody pray for me?  
Will somebody look for me?  
Cause I'm lost in the dark…_

_Where can I go?   
I'm lost in the darkness.  
__Evil prowls around me.__  
I want to go back home.  
__  
Somebody save me.  
__I'm lost in my memory.  
__I've been waiting for you,  
__Can't you see me here alone?  
  
It's all plain in black and white,  
__My life has flashed before me.  
__I was sucked into a nightmare,  
__A world of no escape without you.___

_My color has drained from me,  
__I'm pale can't you see?  
I'm not a ghost don't be afraid,  
__It's just my fantasy…_

_Will somebody call my name?  
Will somebody pray for me?  
Will somebody look for me?  
Cause I'm lost in the dark…_

_Won't you come and help me,  
__I'm lost without you here.  
__I need your help right now,  
__Even though I denied it before.__  
  
I'm lost without you here…  
__Won't you save me?  
In the darkness where evil prowls…  
__Won't you save me?  
I'm fragile in the blackness…  
__Won't you save me?  
I'm alone in the dark…  
Won't you save me?  
I'm alone within…myself…_

**Author's Note:**  
A poem in Raven's POV. More like a song, but I like to consider it a poem. Also goes along with a PPG fic in the works.

_-Raven A. Star_


	11. I Need To Leave

**_I Need To Leave  
_**_It's so serene here,  
__I never want to leave.  
__The people are kind to me,  
__It's like turning over a new leaf._

_They don't know the truth about me,  
__I'm not like the girl next door.  
__I'm actually a liar inside,  
__That I don't want them to know about.___

_I hide my past and my true self,  
__I don't want hurt anyone anymore.  
__I want close my eyes,  
__And pretend that the past was all a dream._

_This place I now call home,  
__I know I shouldn't be here.  
__I'm not an angel like them,  
I need to leave before it's too late.  
  
I need to leave before the demon comes,  
__The demon within my soul.__  
I need to leave before I hurt anyone,  
__Cause that's why I ran before.___

_I want be free,  
__Free from the dark.  
I know I'll never be,  
__But it's all I am praying for.  
  
Help me please,  
__I want to be a friend.  
I don't want hurt anyone anymore,  
__I want to be a friend.  
  
I want to be without the fear,  
__Knowing I can hurt without my will.  
I__ want to be the girl next door,  
__The one they can trust and love._

_But here that is why,  
I can't do that at all.  
They trust me too much,  
__And I could hurt them so._

_I need to leave right now,  
I don't really want to go.  
But the demon inside will awake,  
__And by then it'll be too late._

**Author's Note:  
**A poem in Raven's POV about her being afraid of releasing her demonic self. She ran away from something she had done in the past obviously by what she said, and in the new place she's at she's afraid of hurting them with herself and the lies.  
  
_-Raven A. Star_


	12. Terra

****

Terra  
You say you know me,   
I say you're wrong.  
You think I love you,  
Well, that may be true.  
  
I'm hiding my true self under this face,  
All the lies are buried skin deep.  
You don't know it,  
Cause you only see my surface.  
  
Your friend knows the truth,  
She knew it all too well.  
That's why I have to destroy her,  
And destroy all of you.

I work with Slade,  
You never knew did you?  
I've been working with him ever since  
I ran away from you the first time.  
  
You never knew, because you were never told.  
Now you're the fool in my game for two.  
I betrayed and lied to you,  
Yet you don't want to face the facts.

Traitor,   
What a harsh word.  
Yet used to describe me,  
And my actions to you.

Two-faced,  
I'm no more two faced than you.  
I only hide what I want to hide,  
And the rest is displayed for all to see.  
  
Liar,  
I only speak what I want to speak.  
Yet some things are best left unsaid,  
Isn't that what you told me?  
  
Terra,  
You hiss my name.  
Yet before you'd squeal with delight,  
What's wrong with my name now?  
  
You found out the truth,  
Yet you don't want to believe it.  
Face the facts boy you've been lied to,  
I'm no longer yours, I'm Slade's.

**Author's Note:**  
Some random poem I thought up while I was waiting to see "Betrayel". Oo'

_-Raven A. Star_


	13. Let Anger Consume You

****

Let Anger Consume You  
I laugh at your pain,  
I watch as your blood pours.  
This is the moment I've been waiting,  
Waiting for oh so long to witness.

I watch as your strength fails,  
And you fall to your fate.  
I laugh as you cry in pain,  
What a shame for one so powerful.

I gave you a chance to become part of me,  
You refused and defeated me once.  
I would have my revenge on you, daughter,  
And now I am and enjoying every minute.  
  
Anger shall consume you,  
Fall to its power.  
You are no match to its strength,  
You shall fail and fall in defeat.  
  
Let the anger flow in you,  
Let it run through your veins.  
Let it become one with you,  
Don't care about your worthless friends. 

Come with me,  
We shall destroy all in the world.  
Destroy all good and let evil rule,  
That's the way it shall be.

Come with me daughter,  
Let us be the ones to rule.  
I your king and you in line to rule,  
We'll be evil to the very end.

Let it take over you,  
Feel its power!  
Let anger consume you,  
And forget any other emotion.

**__**

Author's Note:  
Another random thing in mind. Oo' Trigon taking over Raven.

-Raven A. Star


	14. Porcelain Doll

**I Am a Porcelain Doll  
**I am a porcelain doll with diamond tears.  
I wonder why whenever I reach for the stars  
They seem too far out of reach.  
I hear the whispers of the trees reach my ears.  
I see the moon smile at me far above.  
I want to reach up and hold its face in my hands  
And comfort it like a mother to child.  
I am a porcelain doll with diamond tears.

I pretend that I am the same as you all.  
I feel the pain that others hide from each other.  
I touch their aura and they instantly flee.  
I worry if I am doing something I shouldn't.  
I cry when they say they are alright  
When it is so obvious they are not.  
I am a porcelain doll with diamond tears.

I understand that I don't know much about you all.  
I say that that doesn't change anything between us.  
I dream that one day that we will all live happily together forever.  
I try to keep that simple dream alive.  
I hope that some day that everything will be as it should be.  
But for now, I am a porcelain doll with diamond tears.

**Author's Note:  
**Just a random poem I had in mind. It is in the poem format my teacher made us do for an assignment. XD

-Raven A. Star 


	15. She's Dying

**She's Dying  
**Her smile  
So fake,  
Yet no one sees the truth about her.

Her eyes  
Lost glow,  
Her world doesn't seem to shine anymore.

How can no one see the truth about this girl,  
How her world is falling apart?

At night she falls on her knees,  
Begging for mercy to be free.  
No one really see the tears that fall,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying.  
  
Her heart  
So kind,  
Yet it's so full of scars and pain.

Her soul  
So numb,  
From everything that she has become.

Why am I the only one who can see her pain,  
How the tears fall when no one's around?

At dawn her soul is awoken to the ache,  
She begs and pleas for mercy.  
Yet no one hears her cry,  
Cause no one really knows that…  
She's dying. 

Her life is on the line,  
So fragile, ready to break.  
Yet no one seems to know,  
Or perhaps they don't care.  
I want to help her so,  
But all I can do is watch in vain,  
Watching as her tears fall with the rain.  
After all this time why can't we see that…  
She's dying?

**_Author's Note:_**_  
Random poem. Mostly about Starfire. Could be after Red X or such. Even after Apprentice. Your pick. XD_

_-Raven A. Star_


	16. The Beast of the Deep

**The Beast of the Deep  
**Gentle waves lapping at my feet,  
Water glimmering beneath the sun.  
All is so placid and serene,  
No one would know about the monster that lies beneath.

Suddenly the sky turns black,  
The water begins to boil hot.  
It burns my skin as I try to run,  
A cackle is heard within the noise.  
  
A giant hand flies out and grabs for me,  
It catches my feet and I fall.  
I dig my nails into the sand,  
Only to leave a trail of fear and despair.

It drags me under in its torrent,  
I try to scream but nothing leaves my throat.  
The water gets hotter and hotter,  
The sky gets darker and darker.

I reach up trying to get to the surface,  
I need to breathe!  
Blood pounding in my head,  
I can't think, too much is happening.  
  
My feet become intertwined with the beast of the deep,  
I scramble trying to break free.  
My lungs are burning and my body hurts,  
My eyes sting as the liquid becomes acidic.

I kick furiously trying to flee,  
Reaching up to the surface I cry.  
Then all becomes calm,  
The water begins to cool.

The sky fades into a light gray,  
The water feels comfortable.  
The beast no longer has me in its trap,  
I swim up to the surface at last.

My eyes fly open and I look around,  
I'm not outside anymore.  
I see the sink and shower curtain and realize,  
It was all a nightmare.  
  
I lean back against the tiled wall,  
I sigh and close my eyes.  
I take a breath and hold it,  
As I sink below the bath water again.

**_Author's Note:  
_**_Okay, random. oO;_


	17. Girl Trapped In Stone

**Girl Trapped In Stone  
**I was a girl with super powers,  
Moving rocks and causing earthquakes.  
My arms so full of scars from battles,  
Yet now no one sees them anymore.

No one can see the scars anymore,  
Because they are hidden behind the stone.  
No one can hear me cry,  
Cause I'm not breathing anymore.

I can't run away from the pain,  
For I am trapped inside my prison.  
I can't feel anything either,  
For I am a girl of stone.

I betrayed my true friends for  
The ability to control my gift (my curse).  
Yet now I see that I should've stayed,  
Cause it's not worth being bad.

It's not worth loosing myself,  
It's not worth loosing everyone.  
Now that I know that, I wish that I  
Could take back everything I have done.

I wish that I could be free,  
To undo everything I've done.  
But I am paying the price,  
As a girl trapped in stone.

No one can see the scars on my arms,  
For they are hidden by the rocker crust.  
I am a girl trapped in stone,  
Will anybody save me?

_**Author's Note:**  
A Terra poem, obviously. Yeah..._

_-Raven A. Star_


End file.
